Welcome to Storybrooke
by idanielle2
Summary: [UPDATED: CHAP 4] When Captain Hook discovers his long lost daughter is alive in Neverland, he brings her back with him to Storybrooke. What will life be like for her in the Modern World? What happens when she finds out she is having Peter Pans baby? How will Peter and Callie deal with this new life in Storybrooke and Parenthood? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Storybrooke**

**"Chapter 1"**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

_Enchanted Forest - 300 Years Ago_

In a small port town in a small three bedroom apartment that lived above a bakers shop, Eleven year old Callie Jones sat looking out her window at the dock waiting for her father to come home. He had left weeks earlier with her Uncle Liam on a mission for the King, her father Killian had asked the baker's wife if she could look after his daughter while he was gone, Callie's mother had passed away during childbirth and Killian made sure his daughter was always happy and hated having to leave her behind to go on missions for the King, but duty calls and he had to go. Callie had dark brown hair and blue eyes, she wore one of her favorite pink and white dresses and her hair was pulled back into a braid.

"Callie" Tricia the wife of baker was a good friend her mothers, she had blonde, hair brown eyes and wore a long brown skirt and white top, she had a brown apron that was covered in flower. "Can you take this basket of bread to Mariah?" Mariah was an old blind woman that lived down the street from them, she loved the nut bread that the baker made specially for her.

"Can I stay awhile? You know how she likes me to read to her" Callie smiled.

"Not today" Tricia smiled "Maybe tomorrow"

"Ok" Callie smiled back at her and took the basket. When she returned to the bakery Tricia asked her to help her make some bread for the shop. "When do you think they will return" she asked Tricia.

"Soon" Tricia smiled as she handed Callie some dough. Around midnight she woke up to someone opening her door, she saw her father enter the room.

"Papa your back" Callie smiled as he lit the candle.

"Get dressed were leaving" Killian told his daughter.

"Can't you wait till morning" Tricia asked him.

"No, I have to go now" Killian said and handed Callie some new clothes "Callie up and dressed now" Callie did what she was told.

"Where's Uncle Liam?" Callie asked as she grabbed her clothes.

"I'll explain later, we don't have a lot time" Killian walked Tricia out of the bedroom and closed the door. He explained to Tricia what had happened to his brother and how the King had betrayed them, he was worried the King would try and hurt Callie once he found out the mission failed and that he would not be getting his ship back.

"I'm sorry Killian, he was a good man" Tricia smiled.

"I'm ready, can I bring anything with me" Callie opened the door, she was wearing a pair of brown pants, a white top and a brown vest and her boots.

"You have twenty minutes to pack up some clothes and anything else you want to take" Killian told her. Tricia helped her pack some items, like clothes, a couple books, her doll and a few other items she wanted to take with her. Trisha and her husband Marcus said their goodbyes and watched as the ship sailed away.

* * *

_300 years later - Neverland_

Callie had turned fifteen a few days before Milah was killed by the Dark One and the for 300 years she had lived Neverland, she missed Milah who was like an a second mother to her, after Milah was killed Hook left for Neverland to plot his revenge against the Dark One, Callie was tired of his need for revenge and really just wanted her father back, she had forgiven the Dark One long ago. When Hook took the crew to the island, she went with them, for the past couple months she had tried to tell him to find away off of Neverland, when she did this he just ignored her.

"Hey" Callie heard a voice while walking trough the jungle near the beach where the crew had made camp, she saw it was Peter Pan. "Come with me"

"Leave me alone" Callie told him as she walked, she playfully smiled at him.

"Come to the waterfall, I'll ask some of the boys to keep a lookout" Pan told her. What her father didn't know Pan and Callie had started a little friendship, she knew Pan was bad and part of her liked that. "Come swim with me"

"Ok" Callie smiled and followed him, when they got to the waterfall she got undressed and jumped in, Pan joined her and playfully splashed her. "Hey!" she splashed him right back, he swam to her and wrapped his arms around her they shared a kiss.

"Stay with me tonight" Peter asked her.

"I can't, how am I going to sneak away if someone is on watch" Callie asked him.

"Please" Peter asked her "In fact stay with me on the island forever, I know your not happy and I can make you happy, I'll make you my Queen"

"Queen of Neverland" Callie laughed.

"Please" Pan smiled at her. "He doesn't care about you, I love you and I'll take care of you"

"I..." Callie was going to say when a crowing signaled it was time for her to leave. She quickly got dressed and ran back to the beach, her hair was still wet and if anyone asked she'd make up a lie.

"Where have you been?" Hook asked his daughter.

"I was bored and I wanted to take a walk. I found a lake and took a little swim" Callie lied.

"Fine, help the men set up camp, its getting dark" Hook told her turning around and heading for the tent he had set up for himself.

"Papa" Callie said as he walked away "_I miss you" _she whispered.

That night as she lay in her tent she thought about what Pan had asked her, it was true she was not happy and hadn't been in a long time. She looked outside of her tent and saw Smee who was supposed to be on watch was asleep, she saw several crew members sleeping on blankets, She knew if she was caught sneaking away she would get into lots of trouble, she had to make a run for it. She quietly climbed out of her tent and quietly made her way towards the jungle careful not to make to much noise. When she made it the jungle she took one last look and kept moving, when she was far enough away she whispered for Peter to come out.

"I'm here" Peter grabbed her from behind and swung her around to face him, she hugged him and then kissed him. "I wanna show you something"

"Lets go" Callie smiled. Peter had taken her to the lake with the waterfall and showed her the cave that was hidden behind the waterfall, Peter had made it into a home for her complete with a bed and small table, there was a basket of fruit on the table, there flowers and candles everywhere. "I love it"

"Sit with me" Peter sat on the bed and she sat next to him. "Will you stay with me"

"Yes, I'll stay with you" Callie told him with a smile

* * *

_Neverland - Jolly Roger - Present Day_

"How is she?" Emma asked Hook.

"Angry" Hook told her, Tinkerbell had told Hook that Callie was alive and Callie had resisted and did not want to leave he island. Hook was not going to let his daughter be alone on the island so he did something he never wanted to do to his daughter, he knocked her out and when she awoke up on the ship and saw him she flew into a rage.

"You did leave her here" Emma told him.

"Not by choice" Hook told her "I looked everywhere for her, Pan hid her well and one day he forced me and what was left of my crew off Neverland"

"Give her some space and when we get back to Storybrooke try again to talk to her" Emma smiled.

"What's Storybrooke?" Callie who had come up from below asked.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Storybrooke**

**"Chapter 2"**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading.**

**A/N: In this story, Pan never takes over Henry, There is No Curse and Pan is not Rumples father, but his older brother.**

**Flashbacks are in Italic**

* * *

"Go Away! I hate you!" Callie had locked herself in her room after being told she would never be able to go back to Neverland, she could hear her father and Emma asking her to unlock the door, she grabbed a book from the shelf and threw it at the door, after about a minute she could hear them walking away. Pan had disappeared after Regina had knocked him out, and they did not have time to try and find him before leaving the island.

"Hey" Callie turned around after hearing a voice behind her, it was Pan.

"How?" Callie asked, he put his fingers on his lips to let her know to keep quiet. "How did you get aboard?" she quietly asked him.

"Magic" Peter quietly told her.

"Right" Callie smiled "Take me back to the island"

"I can't" Peter tells her "I want go to this Storybrooke"

"I don't" Callie says.

"I need you to do something for me, go up make up with your father and keep them distracted" Peter smiled.

"Why?" Callie asked "What are you going to do?"

"I just need you to do what I tell you and I promise after my plan is complete we will be together forever" Peter told her.

"Is it true you tried to kill Henry" Callie asked.

"He gave his heart willingly" Peter told her "He sacrificed himself, he did it so we could be together"

"I don't know about this Peter" Callie said, something about this didn't seem right.

"Don't you love me" Peter asked.

"Yes" Calle said "But I don't want to spend the rest of my life knowing some kid had to die for us to be together"

"Love comes with sacrifice" Peter told her.

"Not like this" Callie told him and went to unlock her door.

"You leave and I'll tell them you helped me" Peter said.

"Go ahead" Callie said and left her room and ran up to the top deck and told her father that she saw Pan making his way to the Captains Quarters, Rumple and Regina rushed to the Captains Quarters, Rumple managed to save Henry by placing him into Pandoras Box. Callie explained that she ran away and that Pan had never kidnapped her, she honestly did not know what Pan had planned for Henry.

"How did you even becomes friends with that little demon" Regina asked.

* * *

_"Papa" Callie found her father helping a few crew members set up camp on the beach "Can I go explore the jungle?"_

_"Sure, don't get lost, you get lost you get left behind" Hook jokingly told his daughter._

_"Well if you leave me Papa, you'll never find where i hid that book your reading" Callie told him with a laugh._

_"Go have fun, just stay close to the beach" Hook told his daughter with a smile._

_"I will" Callie said and went off into the jungle, both she and her father didn't notice they were being watched by Peter Pan. As Callie explored the jungle she heard a whistle and looked over and saw a boy about sixteen or seventeen years of age._

_"Whats your name?" The boy asked, he already knew but he wanted to play it like he didn't._

_"Callie Jones" Callie told him._

_"Well nice to meet you Callie Jones, I'm Peter Pan, Hungry" Peter tells her tossing her an apple._

_"Thanks" Callie smiled._

_"Wanna see something fun" Peter told her._

_"I can't go to far, I don't want to lost" Callie told him._

_"I won't let you get lost and I'll take the blame if you get home late" Peter smiled._

_"OK" Callie smiled "Maybe for a few minutes"_

_It didn't take long for them to become friends, when she was on the island she would find away to sneak away to see him, when she was on board the ship he would find away to sneak aboard, she had told him how to find her room. Peter had told her not tell her father cause he would not like it very much, this put a strain on Hook and Callie's relationship, Callie started to become angry and moody, Hook used his quest for revenge to ignore her when she acted out, one day he got so fed up with her not doing what was asked of her he yelled at her, this sent her right into the arms of Peter Pan, who used this to began feeding her lies that her father only caring for revenge and not for her and she was better off without him._

_This was the day they shared their first kiss, his kiss was warm and gave her a tingling sensation, he told her how beautiful she was, he began to tell her how much loved her and cared for her and wanted her to be his forever, she loved his smile, his eyes and everything about him, he made her feel special and beautiful, he had told her she made him feel the same, he had never met anyone like her and could not imagine ever losing her._

* * *

"Your room now" Hook told Callie, he really didn't want to talk to her in front of Emma and the others, Callie stepped in her room followed by Hook who slammed the door, she turned to him "Do you have any idea what you put me through" she could see he was mad. "I searched for days looking for you and all that time you were hiding, what did I do to you to deserve this Callie?"

"I don't know" Callie tearfully told him, she wasn't sure how to tell him.

"I think you do know and you are going to tell me" Hook said, he was trying to keep his anger in check.

"It was you!" Callie said angrily "You drove me to it! I hated being in Neverland! I wasn't happy here!"

"If were so unhappy why didn't you tell me?" Hook asked.

"I tried! Callie told him trying to hold back tears"You wouldn't listen and if I tried to make you listen you'd get mad at me"

"Callie" Hook said in a calmer tone.

"You made me feel alone and it hurt that you chose revenge over me" Callie told him "I needed you and you weren't there"

"Callie I'm sorry" Hook told her "I'm sorry if my wanting revenge hurt you"

"To little to late" Callie said sitting on her bed.

"Your to stay in your room till we get to Storybrooke" Hook told her.

"Fine" Callie told him.

Callie felt the urge to throw something but decided against it, after a about a minute she started to feel a little sick to her stomach, she found a bucket and vomited, she then felt a strange sensation in her stomach, when she felt her stomach, she felt a bump.

"It can't be," Callie said softly, horrified, looking into the mirror.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Storybrooke**

**"Chapter 3"**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading.**

**Flashbacks are Italics**

* * *

When the ship returned to Storybrooke Dr Whale wanted Henry, the boys and Callie to get checked out, he wanted to make sure Callie and the boys where not carrying diseases. Callie was not sure what to think about this world, all the machines made her a little nervous, had asked Dr Whale if there was anyway in this world that she can do to find out if she was pregnant, she had explained that Peter Pan and her had slept with each other quite a few times. Dr Whale told her there would be no way since time stands still in Neverland, after she told him about feeling the bump he had agreed to check just to ease her fears. The test results confirmed her fears, she was pregnant. Dr Whale said she was about 2 months pregnant, he was at a loss to how it was even possible.

"Callie" Hook knocked on the door of the bedroom she was in while they were at Grannies inn, he could hear her crying, he walked over to the bed and sat down, Hook was really trying to mend their relationship."Please talk to me, why are you so upset"

"I can't tell you," Callie cried "I'm afraid to tell you."

"Whatever it is, we'll work it out." Hook told her.

"I asked that doctor to do a test and the test came back positive." Callie told him.

"What kind of test?" Hook was a bit concerned.

"Pregnancy test." Callie told him in tears "I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Hook asked her only because he knew that time stood still in Neverland.

"I felt a bump on my stomach after we left Neverland," Callie said "the doctor confirmed the baby inside me is alive and growing."

"Is Peter the father?" Hook asked calmly, he was trying hard to listen to her.

"Yes," Callie told him "I'm sorry Papa, I don't know what I'm going to do, I know nothing about raising a baby, how did you do it without mama."

"I had your uncle and I hired a few nursemaids" Hook told her "It wasn't easy, you were a stubborn kid" he smiles which makes her laugh a little.

"I'm sorry Papa, I really am sorry for everything." Callie told him.

"I know you are," Hook said "I want us to be a family again, your my daughter and I love you and will always be there for you."

"Dr Whale said something about Prenatal care, I don't know what that means" Callie told him

"I'll go talk to Emma, Snow and David for help with this." Hook said.

"I doubt they'd want anything to do with me," Callie told him.

"I'm asking anyways," Hook gave her a smile. "I brought you a sandwich from Grannies, it's in the main room if you want it, I'm going to go and talk to them and I'll be back later."

"Ok," Callie smiled and watched as he left.

* * *

_"You can do it Amelia push." the midwife told Amelia Jones, she giving birth to her first child, Amelia had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She and Killian had been friends for years and one day he had proposed marriage and she accepted._

_"I can't." Amelia told her as she breathed._

_"Of course you can," Lt Killian Jones smiled at his wife and held her hand as she pushed._

_"Ok I see the head," the midwife said. "Keeping pushing."_

_"Ok." Amelia took a deep breath and pushed, seconds later the sounds of baby crying filled the room._

_"It's a girl." the midwife smiled and cleaned the baby off before wrapping it in a blanket and handing her to Amelia._

_"She's beautiful," Killian said smiling "Welcome to the world Callie Jones."_

_"Take the baby," Amelia told Killian who saw the look on Amelia's face "Take the baby! I can't breath." Killian took the baby and handed to the midwife and called for his brother to get the doctor, by the time he had arrived it was to late, Amelia had passed away. The next day a small funeral was held for Amelia, she had no other family except for her husband and brother in law. Late one night Killian awoke to his daughter crying, he walked over to the small bassinet that he had bought her and picked her up._

_"Don't cry little one, I know you miss your mama," Killian said sitting down in the rocking chair in the room. "I miss her to." Callie seemed to calm down as he rocked her, he looked down at her face and she gave him a tiny smile before yawning. "Don't worry little one, your Papa loves you and will always be with you."_

* * *

"Pregnant?" Emma said as if she had never heard of it before. "You sure?"

"Yes," Dr Whale said, Emma, Hook, Snow and David had gone back to the hospital after Hook had them what Callie had said. "When she first told me I didn't think was possible either and I gave her the test to ease her mind, I ran them a dozen times."

"What do I do?" Killian asked.

"Support her, make sure she takes care of herself and comes to all her appointments," Dr Whale told him. "Make sure she stays healthy for the baby."

When they got back to the inn they found Callie and Ruby in the living area of the room watching the television, Callie had sat on the remote control and ran down to the diner and had asked Granny what that moving picture box was, she asked Ruby to go up with Callie and help her. Ruby explained how work the television and answered any other questions she might have about this world that both frightened and fascinated her.

"We'll talk more later," Ruby smiled and left the room. "Bye."

"Lets talk" Emma told Callie.

"I swear I really didn't know what Pan was up to," Callie told her. "He told me that Henry's death would mean he and I could be together forever, I couldn't live with that on my conscious."

"I know, I believe you," Emma smiled. "You did right by warning us that Pan was on the ship."

"How can I have this baby knowing who it's father is," Callie tearfully told her "How could I be so stupid to sleep with him."

"Your not stupid," Snow said sitting in the chair across from the couch. "Your going to have to responsibly for this and we'll help you."

"I don't have money, I can't buy the things a baby needs." Callie told her.

"You'll get a job." Emma told her.

"I know nothing of this world, how am I going to find a job?" Callie asked.

"David is talking to Granny about giving you a job at the diner, you can wash dishes, sweep the floors, simple things." Emma told her.

"I know you can do this little one, I'll be with you every step of the way." Killian giving his daughter a hug.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to Storybrooke**

**"Chapter 4"**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mr Gold ask Callie, he along with Regina, Hook, Emma and the Charmings were not to keen on letting Pan out of the box. For the past couple weeks Callie had been doing well working at Grannies, attending parenting classes and a support group for teen mothers to be, it was not until woman who ran the support group asked that the fathers to be attend that she made her request, part of her also still loved and missed him.

"Yes" Callie says "You said he won't have his powers and he won't have the ability to hurt anyone"

"True" Mr Gold told her and stepped into the jail cell at the sheriff station, a barrier spell was cast around the station to keep Pan from trying leave, the cell door closes, Gold opens the box and a cloud of smoke pours out of the box and into the middle of room, Pan appears facing the wall and quickly turns around sees them. Rumple then tosses two small bottles his feet, a cloud forms around Pan as Rumple leaves the cell and locks him in.

"What did you do to me?" Pan said trying to use his magic to leave.

"I took your powers and put a spell on you so you can never leave Storybrooke." Rumple told him. "I made it so you can never hurt anyone."

"You betrayed me." Pan said pointing to Callie.

"You got me pregnant." Callie told him walking to the cell, she saw the look of confusion on his face. "I'm having a baby and Peter you are the father."

"How?" Peter asked. "There is no way you can be if time stopped on Neverland."

"I know." Callie told him. "The doctors here can't explain it either, there is a child growing in me Peter and I want you to help me take care of it, Please if you really loved me you'd do this for me and for our child."

"What if I don't want to?" Peter asked. "I don't want that responsibility."

"Just like you didn't want the responsibility of raising your little brother." Callie told him. "Mr Gold told me about what you did to him, I hope that one day if I ever had other children I'd like to think this one would take care of it's younger siblings. Mr. Gold didn't deserve what you did to him, and neither does our baby. Please do this not just for me, do this for our child."

"What about them?" Peter asked.

"Despite the fact that I totally disagree with this whole thing and would much rather see you rot in that box I'm willing to go with it." Regina told him "If you even hurt her, the baby or Henry, or anyone else my town, I will see that you suffer in that box."

"Were giving a chance to change, take it or leave it." David told him.

"Fine." Peter told them. "I'll do it."

"You'll given a place to stay and a job" David told him.

"Ok." Peter told them.

"Thank you." Callie told him.

* * *

Peter had spent the next week in the cell, he was given modern clothes. To make sure they knew were he was, Emma put one of the ankle bracelets on him, he also had to get used to living in the modern world, he found out that in this word, no one knows Storybrooke exists outside of the town, and that in the modern world they are just stories and fairy tales. Hook didn't want Callie and Peter to be alone together, he didn't exactly trust him, after all Pan did get his daughter pregnant.

"How do I look?" Peter asked, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a grey shirt and a pair of sneakers.

"Good" Callie who was watching the tv told him. Emma had needed help and Callie told her father that if she needed anything she would go downstairs and get Granny, she was ok being alone with Peter, she walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't let you hurt Henry"

"I know" Peter told her.

"Lets watch tv" Callie smiled.

"That moving picture box" Peter asked her.

"yes" Callie smiled and the two sat down next to each other, Peter found the moving picture fascinating. "Give me your hand"

"Why?" Peter asked. Callie took his hand and placed it on her stomach, Peter felt the baby bump, he moved his hand around the bump which made her giggle, he smiled at her "I forgot you were ticklish."

"No" Callie laughed as he playfully tickled her.

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy?" Peter asked "When will he or she be born"

"Well I'm 2 months into it, so about 7 more months" Callie told him.

"Really" Peter asked.

"Yes" Callie smiled.

"How long until Emma and Hook come back" Peter asked mischievously.

"A couple hours" Callie said smiling"I told them we'd be on our best behavior, we have to go downstairs in about an hour"

"We can make the most of an hour" Peter smiled and kissed her, their make out session lasted about twenty minutes, after they were finished they got changed and went downstairs to the diner and Granny told them they were in charge of washing dishes. When they were done working that night Granny asked Callie if she wanted to be a waitress, she would earn tips which would help her in the long run, she told her she would love that. They returned to Callie's suite and began watching the movie they had began watching earlier.

"I'm proud of you" Callie smiled at Peter who smiled back at her.

"Thank you" Peter told her with a smile.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
